User blog:Deshiba/Twitch - Tweaked
EDIT I am here to let you all know that what is underneath this message, is a mistake. And I don't believe in deleting or denying mistakes, so I'm keeping this up here as a reminder to me, and to learn from every piece of wisdom and just plain feels you have bestowed upon me. I also promise that my next attempt will be better. Thank you all for the time invested in this <3 The mistake These are changes I'd like to see to our beloved , they are aimed to give more options. The True damage on his current are nice, but because it's true damage doesn't interact with masteries like or items like nor . Further more these changes are aimed at making AP Twitch a viable option again. Tweaks Abilities damage per second for 6 seconds, this effect can stack up to 6 times. |description2= Deadly venom deals magical or physical damage based off the greater value between Ability Power and Bonus Attack Damage. }} For seconds, Twitch attempts to enter stealth, which may be delayed by up to 3 seconds if he takes damage before he goes invisible. While in stealth, Twitch gains 20% bonus movement speed. When Twitch unstealths, he gains bonus attack speed for 5 seconds. Casting spells or attacking will end his stealth prematurely. |leveling = |cooldown=16 |cost=60 |costtype=mana }} Twitch hurls a cask of venom at an area, dealing magic damage, infecting struck enemies with stacks of Deadly Venom and slowing them for 3 seconds. 1400 |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=950 }} Twitch expunges all nearby enemies afflicted by Deadly Venom, dealing physical damage equal to a base amount plus bonus damage for each stack of Deadly Venom on an enemy. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=1200 }} For 7 seconds, Twitch gains 350 attack range, +5% ability power and +10% attack damage. Additionally, each of his basic attacks will pierce enemies in an 900 length line, with each unit struck reducing the attack's damage by 20% down to a minimum of 40% damage. |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=900 }} Changes A change-log, patch-notes style with commentairy: Deadly Venom * maximum stacks to 5 from 6. * damage to from * true damage to physical/magical damage based on the higher value between AP and Bonus AD. * damage scaling per stack The raw damage is higher at 150 AP and 75 bonus AD when the opponent has no resistances. Any resistance versus penetration calculation expert could prove me wrong when I claim that the scaling is high enough for it to still out damage the current true damage, most of the time... The switch between magical and physical damage is to accommodate on-hit items like or Ambush * stealth duration A couple of bonus seconds of stealth to get that older Twitch feeling back on AP twitch. Venom Cask * slow to from * stacks applied to from 2 at all levels level. * the mana cost to from 50 at all levels. * magic damage Now an actual damage ability in line with base damages and scaling seen in other marksmen such as and . But you trade in that early applying of Deadly Venom stacks to a late game doubling of said applied stacks. You get a lot and you loose some too. Expunge * total damage to From Not actually a number nerf here, but more a result of the reduction of Deadly Venom stacks. Spray and Pray * mana cost to 100 at all levels frm * and from * attack range bonus to 350 from 300. * missile range to 900 from 850. This is mostly a win for AP Twitch since he now gets some scaling out of this too. AD Twitch would loose 3-20 bonus AD depending on his level and bonus AD with the loss of 20 calculated with having 0 Bonus AD. You could actually get more AD but then you'd have to take more risk by not building utility or defense at all. So to compensate that risk to get the same damage, I'd increase the range on the ult. Calculation The damage calculations used to come to these scaling values came from the following items that you'd presumably at least build on the respective version of twitch. 450 bonus AP: , , and 230 bonus AD: , and Any value you might reach that go over these values will net you a lot more damage output then you would previously be doing, some skills require a lot less to do that already, but I left some space for the loss of True Damage to get overcompensated by scaling and on-hits Feedback So what do you think? Did my mind actually destroy the essence of the ? Would this iteration be too strong, too weak? And if so; tell me why, in the comments below! Category:Custom champions